


bring some light to the holidays

by verus_caelum



Series: Holidays with the Devil [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe KNOWS, Christmas fic, F/M, Family moments, Fluff, Humor, Lightbringer, Trixie knows, christmas trees, established deckerstar, holiday fluff, tree decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verus_caelum/pseuds/verus_caelum
Summary: “You’re just in time! Trix and I just got the tree up and the lights strung, we were wondering if you would do us the honors of lighting it?” Chloe began making her way over to him as she spoke.“Please, please! Can you do it, Lucifer?” Trixie asked, jumping up and down in excitement, giving her best puppy eyes from all the way across the room.“What’s this, now? Of course I can do it! Do you doubt me, child? – I am the Lightbringer after all.”
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Holidays with the Devil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072667
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	bring some light to the holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff fluff fluff – enjoy :)

Lucifer barged into Chloe’s home per usual, despite her insistence on using the key she had now given him to her place ( _“No lock can withstand the Devil!”_ he had declared. _“If you’re going to do your weird lock thing on my door, you could at least lock it behind you,”_ she reasoned in amusement, dangling the key in front of his face). He knew the key was more to show how welcome he was in her – _their_ – home, a gesture he appreciated tremendously, and could tell that Chloe actually didn’t mind as much as she claimed to. He thinks she would be more surprised if he ever were to enter her home normally, but he never grows tired of the sparkle and amusement he sees in her eyes when he barges in like he always has.

At the sound of the door, Chloe turned to him and he watched as a smile lit up her face beautifully. He never understood how his mere presence could fill her with joy as if he had just given her the stars, but the sight never failed to let wonder and awe flare within his chest. He was sure he had a grin struck on his face that was just as goofy and lovestruck, but for once, he didn’t even care.

“You’re just in time! Trix and I just got the tree up and the lights strung, we were wondering if you would do us the honors of lighting it?” Chloe began making her way over to him as she spoke. She leaned up on her toes to press a quick kiss to his lips, not lacking in passion or tenderness. Pulling back, he looked at her with wonder swirling in his eyes.

“Please, please! Can you do it, Lucifer?” Trixie began jumping up and down in excitement, giving her best puppy eyes from all the way across the room (no matter how hard he tried, he could never resist them – and she knew that all too well).

“What’s this, now? Of course I can do it! Do you doubt me, child?” He removed his suit jacket and laid it across one of the barstools, making his way towards the corner of the living room with Chloe following behind, where the small, barren tree now stood.

“This is your tree? Oh no, this will never do,” Lucifer shook his head, moving to reach for his phone and call in a favor. Chloe’s hand on his arm stopped him mid-motion, giving him a disapproving look. He debated it for a moment and sighed, returning his phone to his pocket – anything to appease the Detective. She rubbed his arm reassuringly and removed her hand, glancing down to Trixie, who was now looking up at them expectantly.

“I admit, this is something I haven’t tried using my powers on yet, though I’m sure it will be fine. Besides, nothing’s too much of a challenge for the Devil, right?” He looked down to see Trixie squirming excitedly. “All right, let’s get this show started, shall we?”

Lucifer brought his hands together, closing his eyes to concentrate on accessing his power. He felt it and called it forward, channeling it through his palms. He opened his eyes and released his control, feeling as the power flowed from inside him out to the space before him. 

However, instead of the lights on the tree flickering to life, the entire tree itself was reduced to a pile of ash. Apparently, he had used a little too much power in trying to light it. He stared at the spot before him in disbelief and immediately turned to Chloe to read her expression. 

She gasped and suck in a breath, saying “Lucifer…”. He felt his heart drop at what he had just done, merely wanting to participate in the Detective’s and urchin’s holiday traditions.

Now panicking, Lucifer frantically stumbled over his words, “Detective, I’m so sorry, I would never mean to –“

No sooner than Lucifer had reached the middle of his apology, he was interrupted by Chloe bursting out in laughter. He tilted his head at her reaction, his brow furrowing as he tried to understand what the Detective had found so amusing.

She waved him off and tried to get out her words in between her laughter. “Don’t you think you went a little overboard, babe? I asked you to light it, not _smite_ it!” He let out a sigh of relief as he caught the amused twinkle in her eyes, letting out a breath he wasn’t sure he was holding at the knowledge that she had been amused, and not upset, by his actions.

The sound of her laughter warmed him from the inside out, and a wide grin began to overtake his features. “Ehh, light… smite… they’re fairly similar powers I’ll have you know,” he shrugged nonchalantly. 

At that, Chloe gave him her signature eyeroll that he loved so much, and he felt that warmth once again blossom within his chest.

“Besides, overboard? I admit it may have been a _tad_ much-“ Chloe raised an eyebrow, looking pointedly towards the now pile of ash in her living room “- but it’s hardly my fault if my divinity cannot be contained to this pathetic excuse of a tree, Detective!” Chloe only shook her head fondly, placing her hand on the side of his face along his cheek. He melted into her touch, before they were both brought back to reality by the high-pitched cries of the urchin.

“That was soooo cool!!!”, she exclaimed, apparently broken out of the stupor she previously been in. “You just blew it up with your mind! Maze didn’t say you could do that!”

“Wasn’t my intention, I assure you. Though just you wait, child, that was nothing,” he winked as he smiled smugly, proudly bragging about his powers.

“That’s awesome!! You have to do it again! …But maybe not on our tree next time,” Trixie noted pointedly, raising her eyebrow in his direction (he swore she reminded him so much of her mother sometimes, he didn’t know how to handle it).

Lucifer pondered that for a moment before coming to a decision. “That settles it, we’re going out right now to get a bigger and better one! Come now, urchin,” he called over his shoulder as he grabbed his jacket off the barstool, reaching towards the door handle. 

“Yessss!!! Come on mom, let’s go!” He opened the door, allowing the spawn to run out excitedly after throwing on her coat, and looked back towards Chloe.

Her heart swelled with love for how well Lucifer and her daughter got along, and how much he was willing to do for her. He really had come to care for her “sticky offspring” deeply, though he would never admit it. She merely laughed and shook her head fondly, moving forwards to grab her keys and coat before following after them.

\-----

Lucifer took a step back, wrapping an arm around Chloe and bringing her in closer to his body as he looked proudly at the new tree in their living room. It had to be three times as tall as the previous tree, yet fit perfectly within the living room, still leaving room to spare between the ceiling. 

Chloe leaned her head down further into his shoulder, and he hummed approvingly. “So, are you going to give lighting the tree another shot?” She pulled back from him to look up at him mockingly. “And when I say light, I don’t mean smite…” she raised her hand to stop him from interrupting, his mouth already partially open with a comeback. “And when I say light, I don’t mean turn into a pile of ash.”

Lucifer chuckled lightly, a fond smile uplifting the corners of his mouth. “Ah, no, darling. I think it best to leave it to the professionals for this one,” he responded affectionately, giving a glance towards Trixie.

A smile lit up the young girl’s face as she asked hopefully, “Are you gonna help us decorate then, Lucifer?” 

“Of course, urchin! I never leave a job half done, who do you take me for?” Lucifer scoffed in reply.

The rest of the evening proceeded with decorating the newly added Christmas tree, hanging ornaments at Trixie’s direction. Lucifer hung all the ornaments higher up on the tree, where no one else was able to reach, taking advantage of his height in the situation. Trixie giggled excitedly every time she had to ask him to hang an ornament in a place she couldn’t reach (which tended to be a lot given her short height compared to the ginormous tree). The evening didn’t carry on without Lucifer’s typical “Lucifer-ness”, nor his slew of inappropriate jokes as he leaned in closely to whisper to Chloe, away from an eavesdropping child. Chloe attempted to chastise his behavior, but found she could only blush and smile along. As his smug smile grew and his eyebrows raised, she knew she failed in pretending to be unamused by such jokes, though she wouldn’t change it for the world.

When it came time to place the star atop the tree, Trixie bounced up and down enthusiastically, insisting that Lucifer help her put it on top. After arguing against it (though he gave in quite easily considering – it was those eyes again that he couldn’t resist!), he found himself lifting Trixie up on his shoulder, giving her the boost needed to reach the very top of the tree. Chloe was around his other side, leaning against him in support, her arm wrapped around his waist. Trixie placed the star on top carefully, her eyes sparkling in awe of the finished tree before them. He slowly lowered her back down to the ground, allowing her to get her feet under herself once again. As much as he claimed otherwise, he felt that warmth return when he held the urchin in his arms, almost bereft now at her absence. A hesitant yet genuine smile formed on his face as he regarded the _family_ before him – a family that he had somehow chosen all on his own.

“Can you at least light the star, Lucifer? Maybe without blowing up the entire tree this time,” Trixie snickered, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Without so much as a second thought, Lucifer concentrated and easily focused his power this time. The star atop the tree lit up brightly in response, its light reflecting in the eyes of both the Detective and the urchin. “Whoaaaa,” Trixie exclaimed in amazement, unable to take her eyes off the now glowing star.

“They don’t call me the Lightbringer for nothing, urchin. I did light the real stars, after all.” A genuine smile lit up his face, not often able to recall the few fond memories he still had. Chloe looked over to him knowingly, smiling brightly in response. He moved to pull her in closer and felt the warmth settle in his chest as he looked at the Detective in his arms and the urchin excitedly circling the tree.

Chloe turned towards Lucifer, a lovestruck grin once again plastered on her face. She leaned in closer to him until she felt his breath along her neck. “Are you going to be spending Christmas with us?”

“Whatever you _desire,_ darling,” he purred suggestively in her ear, and she felt a chill run up her spine. She turned to smile at him, meeting her lips to his in a passionate kiss. She felt both of their smiles widen in the kiss and pulled back to revel in the wonder and awe swirling in the depths of his eyes.

“I love you, Lucifer.”

“And I you, Chloe.”

This here – him, them – that was _home._

**Author's Note:**

> Finished this up last week and have been so eager to post it! Hope you enjoyed and happy holidays! :)


End file.
